


Краш-тест

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Скорпиус очень нервничает перед экзаменом, и Альбус предлагает ему устроить краш-тест на проверку знаний в отвлекающей обстановке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета FrauleinZicklein

Скорпиус катастрофически не успевает подготовиться к выпускным экзаменам в Школе целителей при Больнице Святого Мунго, и это просто ужасно. Неважно, что он начал готовиться с самого первого учебного дня в Школе – все равно этого оказалось недостаточно. И вот экзамены уже на носу, вокруг него громоздятся горы прочитанных книг по магической и маггловской медицине, рука онемела от взмахов палочкой при отработке исцеляющих заклинаний, а голова пухнет и трещит от утрамбованной в нее информации. Латинские названия мышц и костей мешаются с латинскими же заклинаниями, составы целительных зелий безнадежно скрещиваются друг с другом, образуя смеси, от которых котел наверняка взорвался бы, не простояв на огне и минуты. 

Папа говорит, что Скорпиус зря нервничает. Что Малфои вообще никогда не работали по найму – и хоть лично он придерживается широких взглядов, и раз сын хочет нацепить на себя лимонный халат и батрачить целыми днями в Мунго – это его дело, но и в случае провала на экзаменах ему найдется, к чему приложить силы. Скорпиус не согласен. Ему совсем не хочется провести жизнь, занимаясь выгодными вложениями и коллекционируя старинные магические артефакты. Нет, он ничего не имеет против артефактов – в конце концов, один из них в свое время спас их с Альбусом и вытащил из 1981 года, но его призвание – целительство, он хочет спасать жизни, облегчать страдания и лечить болезни. 

Альбус тоже считает, что Скорпиус зря нервничает, – он вообще не допускает мысли о том, что Скорпиус может провалиться. «Такой невозможный гик, как ты? Да ты будешь лучшим на курсе, зуб даю!» – говорит он, и Скорпиус хотел бы ему поверить, но не может. Он практически не спал последние трое суток и почти не вставал из-за стола, за которым занимается. Альбус буквально со скандалом заставлял его поесть, и Скорпиус слушался, но жевал механически, не замечая вкуса. Сейчас ему можно скормить орешки Берти Боттс со вкусом ушной серы, блевотины или даже, страшно сказать, рыбы! – он и не поморщится. 

И вот наступает вечер самого распоследнего дня перед первым экзаменом. На Скорпиуса страшно смотреть: бледная до синевы кожа, беспорядочно падающие на лоб белобрысые пряди, красные глаза и темно-синие мешки под ними.

– Ты похож на французский флаг, – объявляет Альбус, подходя к бойфренду и со вздохом ставя перед ним очередную чашку крепкого кофе – именно такого, какой он любит: средней обжарки, три ложки сахара, немного сливок. – Такой же красно-бело-синий.

Скорпиус со стоном ерошит и без того взъерошенные волосы. 

– Я не сдам, Альбус! Я не готов, в голове каша. С чего я вообще решил, что могу быть целителем? 

– Ммм, дай-ка подумать… С того что ты с первого курса читал книжки по медицине и целительству? Что ты вызубрил содержимое книги «Тысяча и одно исцеляющее заклинание», а заодно и научился накладывать их все? Что ты в прошлом году подобрал выпавшего из окна котенка с переломанными лапами и мгновенно излечил переломы, а заодно убрал гной у него из глаз и заново вырастил сломанный зуб? Что ты лучше меня варишь перечное зелье – а я чертовски хорош в зельях, чего уж скромничать? Что я тебя последние дни гоняю по всем твоим конспектам – и ты ни разу не сбился в ответах? 

– Да, все это верно, но помнишь, как я на ТРИТОНах настолько нервничал, что все перепутал на экзамене по трансфигурации и превратил чашку не в белочку, а в опоссума? Хорошо еще спохватился и вовремя все исправил, а вдруг на этот раз не получится? Это тут, когда мы с тобой сидим за столом, в спокойной обстановке, я могу собраться с мыслями и ответить правильно, а что если на экзамене ничего не выйдет? 

Альбус еще раз вздыхает и, опустившись на стул напротив, скрещивает руки на груди. 

– Хочешь неспокойную обстановку? Отвлекающие факторы? Пожалуй, я могу тебе это организовать. Давай-ка устроим настоящий краш-тест. 

Скорпиус, вздрогнув, поднимает на Альбуса недоверчивый взгляд.

– Звучит страшновато. Что ты задумал? 

– Не дергайся. У меня есть план. Когда это хоть что-то в моих планах шло не так?

– Э-э… Тебе в хронологической последовательности или по степени возрастания катастрофических последствий?

Альбус демонстративно закрывает уши ладонями.

– Ничего не слышу, ничего не знаю. Давай бегом в душ, потом в спальню – и жди моих дальнейших указаний. 

***

Через двадцать минут Скорпиус послушно сидит на кровати, облаченный в пушистый купальный халат, и выжидающе смотрит на Альбуса. Тот хитро улыбается.

– Значит, план такой – очень простой. Я тебя сейчас буду… трогать. В разных местах. А ты мне будешь эти места перечислять и описывать, что с тобой при этом происходит. Строго с научной точки зрения, конечно – считай, что сдаешь экзамен профессору.

Он пытается изобразить строгое профессорское выражение лица, но Скорпиус фыркает – и Альбус, не выдержав, расплывается в хулиганской ухмылке. 

– Ладно уж, профессор, приступайте, – соглашается Скорпиус. 

– Ну? Что я сейчас делаю?

– Обнимаете меня. Крепко. Глубокое давление – хорошо помогает успокоить людей с аутизмом. А еще объятия способствуют выработке серотонина, очень важного гормона, отвечающего за хорошее настроение.

– Отлично, студент, – бормочет Альбус в шею Скорпиуса и тянет за завязки халата. – Продолжайте.

– Эммм… А сейчас… вы гладите меня по груди, где расположена musculus pectoralis major и-и-и… ох… прикасаетесь языком к моим pappilae, которые, как вам известно, у меня очень чувствительные – сигнал от них передается напрямую к моим testiculus, в которых сейчас очень, очень, о-очень активно вырабатывается тестостерон, как известно, отвечающий за сексуальное… охххх… возбуждение, которое увеличивает приток крови и кислорода ко всем тканям, в том числе… ааах… к penis, и он очень быстро становится erectus.

– Меньше междометий, больше информации, студент, а так – неплохо, неплохо, давайте дальше в том же духе.

Халат к этому времени уже оказывается на полу, а Скорпиус лежит на кровати в чем мать родила, разгоряченный и раскрасневшийся. Даже дыхание дается ему тяжело, что уж говорить о связной речи, но он, крепко зажмурившись, честно пытается выдать очередной развернутый комментарий:

– Ваши губы, профессор, касаются моего… ох… живота, при этом у меня напрягаются… ммм… musculus transversus abdominis и-и… musculus obliquus externus abdominis, а тестостерон тем временем вырабатывается еще сильнее – хотя куда уж… ох… Да, и мой… penis erectus отчаянно ждет вашего внимания, профессор.

– Ну как же не уделить внимание такому красавцу, – восхищенно глядя на обсуждаемый орган, произносит Альбус, после чего смыкает на нем губы.

На ближайшие минуты Скорпиус все-таки теряет способность связно комментировать происходящие в его организме процессы. Он в состоянии лишь протяжно стонать, ритмично приподнимать бедра и зарываться пальцами в темную шевелюру Альбуса. Бурная разрядка не заставляет себя долго ждать – из-за лихорадочной подготовки к экзаменам последний раз они занимались сексом больше недели назад. Альбус, активно ласкавший себя рукой, отстает от Скорпиуса всего на мгновение, и вот они уже лежат, обессиленно вытянувшись на кровати, и, крепко сцепившись ладонями, медленно выравнивают дыхание.

– Вот сейчас у нас вырабатывается окситоцин, – вспоминает об «экзамене» Скорпиус. – Много окситоцина, и это хорошо – он понижает кровяное давление, расслабляет и снимает нервное напряжение. А еще способствует выработке эндорфинов, гормонов счастья… Я… – Скорпиус поворачивается к Альбусу с сияющей улыбкой на лице, – я очень счастлив с тобой, Альбус, ты ведь знаешь об этом, да? 

– Гормоны – это сила! – улыбается в ответ Альбус и, протянув руку, нежно проводит пальцами по щеке Скорпиуса. – Знаю, солнышко. Я тоже с тобой очень счастлив. А теперь давай спать, а? Краш-тест ты сдал мне на П, завтра и экзамен сдашь как раз плюнуть.

У Скорпиуса больше нет сил ни спорить, ни волноваться. Он молча кивает, зарывается носом в шею Альбуса, закрывает глаза и начинает тихо посапывать. Альбус, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, еще несколько мгновений лежит и довольно думает о том, что все-таки далеко не все его планы можно назвать провальными – вот, например, план расслабить Скорпиуса и заставить его нормально поспать перед экзаменом возымел просто-таки оглушительный успех.


End file.
